


Behind the Treehouse

by Vampool



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, look you read this too be hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampool/pseuds/Vampool
Summary: Finn Mertens is three years old when he watches his brothers bury his parents from his room in their treehouse.
Relationships: Finn the Human & Jake the Dog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Behind the Treehouse

Finn Mertens is three years old when he watches his brothers bury his parents from his room in their treehouse. He wants to get a better look, running outside too try to figure out the new game his family seems to be playing without him, but before he can get a good look he is caught by Jake, who scoops him up and cries into his shoulder, doing whatever he can too stop him from seeing whatever is going on. When the sun starts to set and they go back into the treehouse, Finn wonders why his parents don’t follow them. 

Finn Mertens is 17 years old when he buries Fern. He sits in the ruins of the treehouse for hours. not saying a word, the seed clutched in his hand and Jake by his side. When he finally does talk, everything spills out, and Jakes holds him close. When the sun finally sets, he buries the seed and a tree grows, tall as the bottom floor of the old treehouse and the Finn Sword stuck safely in one of his branches. He sleeps with Jake beneath its branches until he can build a new home, but he wishes Fern was there to build it with him.

Finn Mertens is 24 when he helps Jake dig Jermaine’s grave behind the Fern tree. They tried their best to find where their parents were buried, but Finn isn’t sure they got it. Jake tells Finn through tears that he will live longer than their brother, being half magic and all but Finn promises him it’s okay either way. When the Moon comes out, he goes home with Jake and sleeps at his house for a month after. Waking up every morning to see Jake's fur get more and more grey and wishing he never made that promise. 

Finn Mertens is 36 when he watches Jake get buried. Right where his old room used to be, under the branches of the Fern tree and right beside his family. Finn doesn’t make a noise the entire time, but when most of the guests leave he screams, yells, cries into the night. As the sun rises, he quietly sobs into Marceline's arms, wishing those cold arms were the warm and furry ones that shielded him from this truth all those years ago.


End file.
